The Power Within
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: A red fox hanyou finds her past and meet friends and foes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I'm only borrowing them for my own use and adding some more characters.**

* * *

Wakana, a red fox hanyou, was in search for the jewel shards. She only has two right now. She was tired of being attacked by all of the yoaki around the area.

"Who are you?" she asked as a cat demon came near.

"Akemi." The cat yoaki answered, smelling Wakana's scent. "Who are you? You're not from around here."

"Wakana." the hanyou said, hiding her jewel shards. "I can see you hve one jewel shard. Why do you want it."

"To gain more power, duh."

"Mind if I see it, Akemi? I've never seen one up close."

"I know you're hiding something, you dirty hanyou." Akemi growled, baring her teeth and extending her claws.

Wakana had to be clever in order to win this fight, or either that run away. She went with her first instinct to run. "I love it when my prey runs away." Akemi was chasing Wakana and pounced on her. Wakana was on her stomach and she began to dig into the ground, flinging up dirt in Akemi's eyes. "Ouch! You'll pay for that! I can smell you running away. I'll make sure we cross paths again.

Wakana could still hear Akemi ranting about how she escaped. She could have easily killed her. Wakana ran into a nearby village and stopped to catch her breath. She had been running for three hours straight.

"You look almost like your grandmother if it wasn't for the ears and fangs." said the village elder as he came toward Wakana. "It only seems like yesterday that she has your human mother."

"You know of my family? Please tell me." Wakana begged. "I need to know."

"What I tell you will help you understand yourself in the future." the elder continued. "Your grandmother was Midoriko and she raised your mother as a priestess like she was." Wakana was getting interested in this tale. "That was before she was sealed in the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"How did that happen?" Wakana asked.

"Midoriko sacrificed herself to seal a powerful demon, Shikori, with her in the jewel, your mother, Kubanna, was fifteen and traveled to a fox demon tribe. The prince, Prince Fukibi, accepted her and got to know each other. A few years later, they had you and you were the cutest little hanyou there was. Kubanna started having nightmares about the jewel being stolen so she gave it to me so that I could give it to you when you were ready."

"What happened to the jewel?" Wakana questioned, concern in her voice.

"An evil hanyou named Naraku stole it from your mother and a priestess called Kikyo stole it from him and protected it until she died. Her reincarnation accidentally shattered the jewel adn now she's searching for the shards to repair the jewel."

"I've heard that she came form the future. How is that?" the fox hanyou kept asking questions.

"Your mother told yu father about her dreams about that girl destroying the evil hanyou. Your parents combined their strengths to make the Bone EAter's Well work so the girl could have a way to come here adn kill that monstrous Naraku."

"I see, so what of my parents? Are they still alive?" Wakana was curious.

"Naraku killed them both and took the jewel when you were four years old. Luckily, he didn't know they had you, otherwise Naraku would have killed you, too."

"Do you know what Naraku looks like?" Wakana questioned, slightly angry.

"Sadly, no one in his village knows what he looks like." the village elder said clamly.

"Thank you." Wakana said as she calmed down. I appreciate everything you have told me."

"You're welcome, Wakana." the elder said as Wakana continued on journey.

A few days later, Wakana heard a thud adn went to see what it was. She smelled the scent of a dog hanyou. _Maybe it is Naraku._ she thought. Once the hanyou was standing again, Wakana charged at him and grabbed his throat, pinning him to a tree. "DIE NARAKU!"

She was about to split the hanyou's head in half with her claws it it wasn't for a human girl saying, "SIT!"

The incantation made him fall to the ground with that same sound she heard earlier. "Why did you do that?" the hanyou yelled.

"Because." she said to the silver haired hanyou. The strange girl turned to Wakana. "Who are you and why did you attack him out of the blue like that?"

"Kagome. I didn't attack him. I made dodge your attck. What was that for anyway?" the fox hanyou answered. "I've been told that Naraku was a half demon, so I followed the scent of one. Is he Naraku?" Wakana asked, pointing to the hanyou wearing a red kimono.

"Hell no. Don't mistake me for that bastard. He's the one who decieved Kikyo adn I 50 years ago." the hanyou said as he stood up.

"Don't forget, Inuyasha, that one of his incarnations, Kagura, Killed most of Koga's comrades." the girl explained.

"Like I give a damn. I could care less about that mangy wolf. Say, why do you want to destroy Naraku for, little foxy?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Wakana. Naraku stole the jewel from my mother and killed her and my father when I was four years of age." Wakana replied.

"Why did you mother have the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"MY granmother, Midoriko, is the one who created it, so my family was entrusted to protect it with our lives. I have been told that I was with he elder of the red fox demon tribe at the base of the mountains where the other fox demon tribes lived." Wakana expalined.

"You should come with us. We're also trying to kill Naraku just like you. What do say?" the girl asked.

"Can I?" Wakana asked.

"Kagome, we need to get get going if we're going to meet teh other at Kaede's place before sundown." Inuyasha remarked. "She can follow if she wants to."

Wakana was now part of a new group since she could easily keep up with them.

"I have finally found you, Wakana! Now prepare to DIE!" Akemi leaped out of a tree nearby and landed in front of the group. "What the...Who and why are you people with my prey?!"

"What kind of business do you have with Wakana?" Inuyasha stepped in front of Wakana.

_Kagome must have convinced him that I'm now with this group._ Wakana thought as she was trying to figure out Inuyasha's motive to protect her.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled out. _i would rather be at Kaede's house while I'm completely mortal instead of in front of random enemies._

Inuyasha charged at her, but he only went right through her as if she was never there. "What the hell is going on?"

He turned around quickly and saw her on top of Wakana. Akemi's eyes were filled with hunger for meat.

As she was about to devour Wakana, a voice spoke up. "Akemi. I have a steak for you. Sorry I was really late. It took me a while to find a cow to kill with my claws and Jaken cooked it."

"I'm sorry for wondering around, Lord Sesshomaru. I was just looking around a found jewel shards and I noticed that Wakana also had two jewel shards. And..." Akemi was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Give the shards to that girl over there. The human one." Sesshomaru ordered. "We have no need for jewel shards."

"But they look pretty."

"Akemi."

"Yes, Milord." Akemi gave her jewel shards to Kagome with a sad look in her eyes.

"Akemi, I'll make it up to you once we get home, all right? It will be better than those shards since you are my mate." Sesshomaru said as caressed her cheek and wiped away any tears that were there and turned around into the forest, heading home. Akemi was now excited for her special treat from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's group and Wakana went on to Keade's house just in time, seeing that Inuyasha'a hair had just turned black without his dog ears. Everyone slept well that night with only a few waking up from nightmares.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this story. Please comment. I had almost all of it typed up on my ipod except for the last part. It only came to me while I was typing on the computer. Just writing it made me laugh, so I hope it you laugh just as much as I did. Happy readings.**


End file.
